Sweet Child Of Mine
by Uchiha Kiki
Summary: This is 27 years later,Sasuke has a kid and the ‘mother’ is Naruto,but Sasuke ends up marrying Sakura.What happens when Sasuke's kid,Kerowrow,goes 2 school & ends up having a crush on Hoshi Uzumaki!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, just Kerowrow.**

**Okay. This is like a future thing because Sasuke has a kid and the 'mother' is Naruto, but Sasuke ends up marrying Sakura. So Naruto said to keep their kid. But Kerowrow was still a baby (age 1) so she never knew that Naruto was her real mother. All the old characters are 27. So Naruto had Kerowrow at 20. Enjoy. **

There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."

In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night.

Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.

But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."

With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night.

All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly.

She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."

She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"

Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.

I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses.

(Okay. I am going to third person. And Sasuke's daughter doesn't get old quickly. I will just start at an age…)

Age 6

Kerowrow shot out of her pink bed and rushed into her parents room.

"Wake up! Wake up Daddy! First day of school!" Kerowrow yelled at her father, Sasuke.

"Five more minutes." Sasuke said. Kerowrow sighed and went over to the other side of the bed to her mother, Sakura.

"Mommy, Daddy won't get up and help me get ready for school!"

"Maybe because it is six in the morning and school doesn't start till nine." Sakura complained.

"So?" there was no answer. Kerowrow sighed.

"Fine. I will just get ready for school myself." Kerowrow said.

"I'm up." Sasuke said because he knew that Kerowrow couldn't do a thing by herself.

Kerowrow had black hair that went to her elbows and she had bangs. Also piecing blue eyes that looked like the sky. Her personality was just like Naruto, but some times she acted like Sasuke. She wore a blue shirt and jeans. Her hair was pulled into a half ponytail and it was held up by a blue bow.

"It is 6:15. Do you want some breakfast?" Sasuke asked his six year old daughter. She shook her head.

"No. I am not hungry." Kerowrow answered.

"You are just nervous. Come on, your hungry, you just don't realize it."

Kerowrow ate cereal, since that was all that she was in the mood for. She loved ramen, but Sasuke and Sakura only allow her to have it twice a week because they said, 'it is bad for her'.

It was 7:00 when Sakura come into the kitchen. She kissed Sasuke on the lips and Kerowrow quickly covered her eyes with her hands.

"You know I want a kid." Sakura told Sasuke.

"Yeah, I know. Tonight, Kerowrow is going to hang out with her uncle." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, she only gets to see him once a month."

"Yep." they both went up to Kerowrow, witch she was still covering her eyes.

"Um…Kerowrow?" Sakura asked. Kerowrow looked at both of her parents.

"Yes?" Kerowrow questioned.

"I want you to make a lot of friends."

"Yes Mommy."

"And be outgoing."

"Yes Mommy."

"And don't get into fight."

"Yes Mommy."

"And do as the teacher says."

"Yes Mommy."

"And-"

"Sakura. I think that is enough." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

"Is that everything?" Kerowrow asked them.

"Yes."

"Thank you. Can I watch some TV?" Sasuke and Sakura nodded. Kerowrow smiled and walked over to the 50 inch plasma high definition TV. (…damn…if ya didn't know, they all are in Sasuke's mansion. And he is really rich!)

"I was going to say polite, but I think she has that down." Sakura said.

"Sometimes she doesn't act like Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I haven't talked to him in four years."

"I haven't talked to him since he gave me Kerowrow, witch was six years ago."

"Yeah. I think I will call him."

"C-call him?"

"Yeah." Sakura went to the phone and dialed the number she remembered from four years ago.

"That's strange." Sakura said as she hung up the phone.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"It said his phone was disconnected."

"That's weird."

"Yeah."

Sakura and Sasuke talk for a while till Sakura looked at the clock and said,

"Oh! Its 8:45. Kerowrow needs to get to the bus."

Sasuke walked over to Kerowrow and scooped her up, giving her a piggy back ride. Kerowrow laughed. Sakura went and turned off the TV.

The three of them walked out to the bus stop. It was a couple of minutes till this boy showed up at Kerowrow's bus stop.

"Hi." the boy said. Kerowrow didn't answer, "I said hello!"

"My Daddy says not to talk to strangers. I am Kerowrow Uchia, what is yours?" Kerowrow asked.

"Taro Hyuga."

"I guess we aren't strangers anymore." Taro smiled. The bus came to a halt in front of them. Sakura and Sasuke waved good bye to Kerowrow. But Kerowrow just stood on the first step of the bus. Taro was already seated with a friend in a two person seat.

"Aren't you coming on the bus?" the bus driver asked.

"I am not supposed to take rides from strangers." Kerowrow complained.

"Well this is the only way to get to school."

"My name is Kerowrow Uchia."

"Mine is Tenten."

"I guess we aren't strangers. I can ride." Kerowrow got all the way on the bus. She tried to find a place to sit. But all the people said, 'Seats taken' and this one boy was in a three seater by himself and he said, 'Seat is taken' witch is weird because Kerowrow's stop was the last stop for all buses. Then Kerowrow just stood in the middle of the isle, no one would let her sit with them.

"You can sit with me." a voice said right beside her. She looked. It was the most handsome person she had ever seen. He had blonde spiked hair and light blue eyes. They were a pretty dull shade of blue. But Kerowrow just stood there.

"Well are ya gonna sit in that isle all day?" the boy asked her. She shook her head and sat down next to him.

"I'm Kerowrow Uchia. What's yours?" Kerowrow asked while holding out her hand.

"Hoshi Uzumaki." they shook hands.

"Are you in first grade?"

"Yeah."

"Me too!"

"Cool. Do you have a mommy?" Kerowrow was shocked at that question, doesn't everybody?

"Yeah! Of course silly!" Hoshi looked down at his feet. Kerowrow knew she upset him, "I'm sorry. Was it something I said?"

"Well...I don't have a mommy."

"I'm sorry. So you only live with your daddy?"

"No. I have two daddies."

"Well at least you have three people who love ya and care about you."

"Three? Who is the third one?"

"Me!" Hoshi blushed a little. But Kerowrow giggled. They talked about their families and other memories they had till they came to the school. Before they entered into the building Hoshi whispered to Kerowrow,

"Don't tell anyone I have two daddies." Kerowrow nodded, she was good at keeping secrets.

(AN- for name I will have: Name (gender, age, and father) okay?)

The rest of the day was perfect, Kerowrow made friends with Hoshi Uzumaki (boy, 7, Naruto), Kane Inuzuka (boy, 6, Kiba), Kaede Aburame (girl, 6, Shino), Taro Hyuga (boy, 7, Neji), Estu Nara (girl, 6, Shikamaru), Machi Rock (girl, 7, Lee), and Namiko Akimichi (girl, 6, Choji).

Kerowrow was in her dad's car to go to her Uncle Itachi's house.

"I made friends with Kane Inuzuka, Kaede Aburame, Taro Hyuga, Estu Nara, Machi Rock, and Namiko Akimichi!"

"Wow! Those are the kids of my friends." Sasuke said.

"You mean that their parents are your friends?" Kerowrow asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled. Kerowrow smacked her forehead.

"I am so silly! I forgot the most important friend! Hoshi Uzumaki!"

"U-uzumaki?"

"Yep."

"Wow, he was my best friend. I haven't talked to him in years."

"Good. Then you get to meet him on parents night witch is in three days."

"Cool." Sasuke pulled into a driveway of another mansion. And there was Kerowrow's Uncle Itachi on the porch.

"Uncle!" Kerowrow yelled as she bolted out of the car, once it was parked, and hugged Itachi.

"Hey Kerowrow." Itachi said. Sasuke just stared at them.

"Why hello little brother." Itachi said.

"Hi." Sasuke said back, it sounded like he didnt even care.

"So are you just going to go back home?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh. It is nothing."

"Okay. Good." Sasuke pecked Kerowrow goodbye and gave her a hug, "Now be good." Kerowrow nodded and Sasuke walked off.

"I was being sarcastic."

"What does that mean?" Kerowrow asked.

"Never mind. Do you want something to eat?" Kerowrow nodded with excitement and they both went into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Itachi asked Kerowrow.

"I dunno." Kerowrow answered.

"How about some ramen?"

"But I had that twice this week!"

"So? It will be our little secret." Kerowrow smirked.

"Okay!"

**Oy! So how did ya like it so far? I have writer's block, so I had to keep it there. Let me just say the pairing of parents. Just so you won't be so shocked on parent night:**

**Shikamaru x Ino**

**Choji x Tsuchi**

**Neji x Tenten**

**Kiba x Hinata**

**Shino x Temari**

**Naruto x Gaara**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL GIVE YA A HUG! HEHE! SEE YA SOON! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Gaara does…he he!**

**Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in the longest time! I have camp, and it always said error. And hugs to all my people who reviewed –hug!- Thanks! And yes, I did use the Forest Gump thing! I had writers block and camp. God! But tomorrow I am going to hurricane harbor! Yeah! But any who…I am not good at any yoai stuff. So I will just go and skip that part, but ya all know what would happen. –Wink-**

The next morning in school Kerowrow sat next to Hoshi in art class.

"What are you drawing Hoshi?" Kerowrow asked while she was drawing a flower.

"A bird," Hoshi answered, "I'm not good at drawing." Hoshi looked at Kerowrow's drawing, "Yours looks pretty." Kerowrow blushed a bit.

"My daddy says I got that from my mommy. My mommy is a good drawer."

Kerowrow took out her bow and let her black (a dark blue tint in there) hair fall down to her elbows.

"I don't like my hair. It is too long." Kerowrow complained.

"I think it looks fine." Hoshi told her. Kerowrow put it up into a pony tail.

"I don't like bangs either."

It was lunch when Kerowrow sat with Hoshi, Kane, and Machi.

"What do you have today?" Kane asked Kerowrow.

"Lets see." Kerowrow said and went threw her lunch bag, "Water, and peanut butter and jelly sandwich and chips."

"What kind of chips?"

"Salt and Vinegar,"

"I love those chips. I will trade you your salt and vinegar for my sour cream and onion."

"Sure." They traded.

"Why do you guys like trading food?" Machi asked Kane and Kerowrow.

"I dunno." Kerowrow said.

"I dunno either." Kane told Machi. He took a bite out of his sandwich. Kerowrow did too.

After lunch it was after school. Some parents pick up their kids instead of them taking the bus. School ended at three-thirty. The time now was a little past four. Kerowrow sighed as her hair was down and she was twirling the bottom ends. She was sitting in the 'thinking chair' witch it was a dark red arm chair. Kerowrow laid on it. Her head laying on one side and her feet rested on the other side. Hoshi sat up against it.

"Is your daddies always late like this?" Kerowrow asked Hoshi. Hoshi's eyes were closed but when she asked the question his eyes opened. He pondered at this question. Then after a moment thought he said,

"Yeah, I think so."

"I don't know what is taking my daddy so long to get here. Probably a traffic jam or something."

"Yeah, that probably happened to my daddies too."

A door opened and a man walked it. He had blonde spiked hair and piercing sky blue eyes that looked exactly like Kerowrow's.

"Daddy!" Hoshi said and hugged his father. Kerowrow sat up and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. Hoshi's father stared at Kerowrow.

"Oh! Daddy, this is Kerowrow…" Hoshi begun but Kerowrow interrupted. She wanted to introduce her self.

"Hello Mr.…" Kerowrow stopped; she was thinking of Hoshi's last name. It was hard to pronounce, "Mr. Hoshi's dad. I am Kerowrow Uchia."

"U-Uchia?" the man stuttered. Kerowrow smiled and nodded.

Another figure walked in. Kerowrow really wanted it to be her dad. But it wasn't. It was another man with red spiked hair and dull blue colored eyes like Hoshi's.

"Naruto, what is taking you so long?" the man asked.

"I will be out in a minute." Naruto answered, "Gaara. This is Kerowrow Uchia."

"Uchia?"

"Yes. Uchia. Kerowrow Uchia." Kerowrow smiled at Gaara and waved slightly.

"Hello." Kerowrow said politely.

Another figure walked in Kerowrow's eyes glittered. It was none other then Sasuke Uchia.

"Daddy!" Kerowrow said happily. She ran up and hugged Sasuke.

"Hey." Sasuke said. Then looked to his left to see Naruto and Gaara.

"Daddy this is Hoshi Uzu…Uzu…" Kerowrow stuttered.

"Uzumaki." Hoshi told Sasuke.

"Naruto? Gaara? Hey." Sasuke said.

"You know Hoshi's daddies?" Kerowrow asked Sasuke. He nodded.

"Hello teme." Naruto said. Kerowrow was puzzled at the word teme.

"Uchia." Gaara said.

"We have to go Hoshi. Say good bye to Kerowrow." Naruto said. Hoshi and Kerowrow gave a friendly hug goodbye.

"Bye Hoshi!" Kerowrow said happily.

"See you tomorrow." Hoshi said. Everyone walked out. Hoshi and Kerowrow were in front of them talking about their classes and how Kane slipped on something and made everyone laugh hard.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. Then said,

"Is- Is she ours?" he stuttered.

"Who?" Sasuke asked, like he knew nothing. Even though he knew what Naruto asked.

"I said, is she our kid?"

"Um…yeah."

"So that is your guys?" Gaara asked them.

"Yeah. Since I have the fox in me, I have both sex organs and that is how we had Hoshi." Naruto explained to Gaara.

"I wonder if they get married." Sasuke thought out loud.

"Now let's not go that far!"

"I'm just wondering."

"That will never happen. They are just little kids."

"Six isn't little dobe."

"Yes it is teme."

"I wonder if they do get married." Gaara said.

"What? Honey, how can you mention that after I just yelled at teme for saying that?"

"I mean they are, um…blood related. They are blood siblings. That would be weird if they get married."

"Yeah," Sasuke said, "They are siblings and they don't even know it."

Hoshi and Kerowrow laughed at a joke they heard today.

When Kerowrow came home she went and did her homework witch was just finishing drawing her flower.

"What are you drawing?" Sakura asked Kerowrow.

"I am drawing a flower." Kerowrow answered.

"What kind?"

"A carnation. I saw it in front of a beautiful home when the bus stopped on a street. It was so pretty, it gave me the idea of drawing this."

"It looks beautiful. But if I can make a suggestion. I say to make the petals closer together. You can add on from what you already drawn."

"Okay." Sakura helped her draw. But Sasuke was better at this stuff. An hour pasted and they both painted it so Kerowrow can get extra credit.

Sakura yawned.

"Look at the time, nine o' clock at night. It is time to go to bed." Sakura said. Kerowrow nodded and headed up stair with her mother.

She got dressed into her blue night gown. Her hair was put into a French braid.

"When you get up tell daddy to take out the braid and when he does your hair with be beautiful and wavy." Sakura told Kerowrow as she tucked her into bed.

"Okay mommy." Kerowrow said. Then she yawned and shut her eyes.

"Your not tired…are you?" Kerowrow opened her eyes.

"Not a bit."

"Do you want me to sing you your bed time song?" Kerowrow nodded.

"Yes please."

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

Sakura looked at Kerowrow. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing lightly. She was fast asleep. Sakura kissed Kerowrow on the forehead good night and walked into her bedroom.

The next morning Kerowrow ran into the room with joy.

"Come on daddy! Time for school!" Kerowrow yelled at Sasuke. He pulled the covers over his head.

"Five more minutes." Sasuke complained.

"Come on! You do this every morning. Fine!" Kerowrow walked down stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a plastic cup and poured cold water into it. Kerowrow smirked and went back upstairs.

Kerowrow went in front of Sasuke. He was sleeping. Kerowrow smirked. Hoshi told her that he did this to one of his dads once when he couldn't get up. Kerowrow poured the water on Sasuke's head. He screamed in shock and shot up. Kerowrow giggled. And placed to cup under the bed.

"Good. Your up." Kerowrow said as if nothing happened. Sakura got up.

"Ew. Why is it all wet?" Sakura asked.

"Kerowrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes daddy?" Kerowrow asked innocently.

"Did you pour water on me?"

"Why would I do that?" Kerowrow giggled and ran into her room.

Kerowrow got dressed into white shirt and pink skirt that went up the mid thigh. Her hair was let down and just as he mom said it turned out wavy. It looked beautiful down.

She waited at the bus stop in the morning. Kerowrow smiled when Taro Hyuga came over and started to talk about how he was great at running and he bet that she would beat Kerowrow. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

The bus came to a halt and she came onto the bus. And there was Hoshi. He smiled at her lovingly and scooted over so Kerowrow can sit.

"Hey Hoshi," Kerowrow said to start a conversation.

"Hey Kerowrow, remember when my daddies saw your dad. I wonder what teme means." Hoshi said.

"I know. I wonder what that means too."

"You know my daddy, Gaara; he is going to America to go on some business thing."

"That's cool!"

"Yep, he says he would arrive in this huge city called New York and it will land on September 11th. Isn't that cool? It takes three days to get to America from here!"

"That must be one long flight."

The bus stopped and they got to their class, witch was Art class. Kerowrow took out her picture. Hoshi stared at it.

"That's amazing! Did you draw that yourself?" Hoshi asked. Kerowrow nodded.

"Yep, my mommy helped me too." Kerowrow answered. The teacher came up to the two.

"Hello guys. I like your hair Kerowrow." The teacher greeted.

"Thank you so much Sensei. My mommy, she told me that if I leave my hair in a French braid over night and take it out in the morning it will be all wavy!" The girls around the room overheard and wrote a mental note in their head to do that tonight.

**I will change the pairings. He he.**

**Shikamaru x Ino**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Gaara x Naruto**

**Kiba x Hinata**

**Neji x Tenten**

**Shino x OC**

**Choji x OC**

**Okay, I only changed them a bit, sorry. I will update when I have 13 reviews! Please review cause the sooner you review the sooner I update.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy!

Kerowrow sat with Hoshi on the bus back home.

"Why are you taking the bus home today Hoshi-kun?" Kerowrow asked him in wonder. Hoshi hesitated a bit.

"Cause my daddies wont be home till around seven." Hoshi answered. He looked at Kerowrow, "What about you…Ke-chan?"

"Um…I think my daddy won't be home till late too. My mommy said to take the bus home. Will you be lonely all by yourself Hoshi-kun?" Hoshi shook his head.

"Na, I will be okay."

"Ya sure?" Hoshi just nodded at her, "Good." The bus came to its first stop. Hoshi stood up.

"I will see you on Monday, ne?" Hoshi gulped, a blush appeared on his face, "Bye, Ke-chan." He then leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. Kerowrow then blushed bright red. Hoshi ran off the bus. Kerowrow placed her hand on her left cheek. Where he kissed her.

"Welcome home my daughter." Sakura said and kissed Kerowrow on the forehead.

"Mommy, a boy did that today." Kerowrow decided to tell her. Sakura stepped back a bit.

"A boy did what sweetheart?" Kerowrow looked down at her feet.

"He kissed me."

When seven hit, Sasuke came through the door. Kerowrow was watching cartoons and Sakura was preparing dinner. Sasuke came over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped and bit then smiled.

"Sasuke…" she whispered. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed on the lips. Once they parted, Sakura sighed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What is wrong?" he asked her.

"Are little girl is growing up way too fast." Sakura was already on the verge of tears. Sasuke hugged her.

"She isn't really. She is only six. That is young." Sasuke remembered he didn't say that to Naruto and Gaara. Sakura pried Sasuke off of her. She looked at him.

"When did you have your first kiss?" Sasuke was a little bit set back by this question.

"When I was thirteen. You remember. It was in school. A kid pushed Naruto into me. Then you and the rest of the girls beat him up." Sakura giggled a bit. Then remembered what happened to Kerowrow.

"Our little girl got kissed today. Sasuke-kun, she is six!" Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm yourself, alright? Now, who kissed her?" Sakura shook her head.

"She didn't say and I didn't bother to ask her." Sasuke sighed. He knew this would happen one day or another. Sasuke walked with Sakura into the family room. Kerowrow smiled at the both of them.

"Hello mommy, daddy." Kerowrow said happily. Sasuke went up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Did a boy do that to you today, or worse?" Sasuke asked her. Kerowrow looked confused.

"Worse?" Kerowrow asked but then she shook her head, "He kissed me on the cheek." Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"Who kissed you?" Kerowrow blushed a bit. She twirled her fingers and looked up at her mother. Sasuke then looked at Sakura too. Sakura sighed and started to walk back to the kitchen, now mad that her little daughter couldn't tell her anything. Sasuke then looked back at Kerowrow.

"Hoshi."

"Hoshi…Uzumaki?" Kerowrow just nodded. Sasuke hugged her, "It is late; you should be getting to bed now." Kerowrow nodded at him and smiled.

"Hai. Good nigh otoosan." Kerowrow and Sasuke went up stairs to get her ready for bed.

One year later…

(Ha. Yes. Time does fly by)

Kerowrow, who was now seven, walked into a baby blue colored room. She creped up to the crib and pecked over it. There laid a little baby with pink hair and dark leaf green eyes. Kerowrow smiled.

"Hello baby brother." Kerowrow whispered. Not wanted to wake the baby up, "Mini mommy-kun." She joked. Kerowrow started to hum and then started to sing:

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull fall down,  
you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." (Do you remember that song…you don't? Then go to chapter two and read it again.)

Kerowrow giggled and walked out of the room. It was mid afternoon on a Sunday. She had no school. Kerowrow ran down stairs.

"Good morning mommy and daddy." Kerowrow said politely. Sakura smiled at her.

"Good morning sweetheart." Sakura said and kissed her on her cheek.

"Can I have some cereal before you walk me over to Hoshi-kun's house?" Sakura nodded. Kerowrow sat at the dinning room table with her father. He sipped some of his coffee.

"Good morning Kerowrow." Sasuke said. Kerowrow smiled brightly.

"Good morning otoosan." Sakura came in with Kerowrow's breakfast, "Arigato." Kerowrow said happily and started to eat. She moaned in pleasure, "This is very good." Sakura smiled and sat down next to her. Sasuke sipped his coffee again.

"So, you are going to Hoshi's today again?" Sasuke asked Kerowrow. She nodded.

"Hai." Sasuke shook his head and took another sip of coffee. He was finished and he got up and walked out of the dinning room. Sakura frowned at Sasuke. Kerowrow noticed this, "okaasan, what is wrong with otoosan?" Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing. It is nothing." Sakura decided to change the subject, "So, are you ready to go to Hoshi's?" Kerowrow nodded.

"Hai!"

Sakura and Kerowrow started to head out. Kerowrow placed on her purple coat that had brown and cream colored fur on the end of the sleeves, bottom rim and the hood (like Kiba's). While Sakura and Kerowrow were hand in hand on the walk there. Sakura stopped and placed up some daffodils.

"Why are you picking those okaasan?" Kerowrow asked her.

"I am going to give them the Uzumaki-san. Okay?" Sakura said. Kerowrow blanked in confusion, "When you place daffodils on someone's grave that person can live in peace." Kerowrow nodded. (A/N: So many reviewers are going to kill me)

Once they got Hoshi's home, Naruto answered the door.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said happily. Sakura smiled.

"Naruto-kun." They both hugged.

"I-I haven't seen you in forever." Kerowrow tugged on Naruto's shirt.

"Uzumaki-san, where is Hoshi-kun?" Kerowrow asked. Naruto smiled.

"He is in the family room." He answered her. Kerowrow nodded and skipped over to the living room. Naruto looked over at Sakura and smiled, "Come Sakura, we have a lot to talk about." Sakura and Naruto walked over to the kitchen, "Do you want some tea?" Sakura nodded.

"Arigato."

"Milk with it?" Sakura nodded again, "Do you still take sugar with it as well?" Sakura smiled.

"You know me too well Naruto-kun." Naruto laughed a bit.

"So…how are you and Sasuke? How is that bas—" He stopped him self, "How is the guy?"

"Fine. Sasuke and I had a kid." Naruto gasped.

"You did?" Sakura just nodded at him.

"He is a little mini me. Has the pink hair and everything. His name is Shinji." Naruto just nodded and handed Sakura her tea.

"How old is he?" Sakura took a sip of her tea.

"Only three months and fourteen days." Naruto gasped in amazement.

"And you are still has skinny as we last met." Sakura laughed a bit.

"Well, Kerowrow has really been keeping me busy."

Kerowrow sat next to Hoshi on the couch. Kerowrow and Hoshi didn't look at each other. They just both blushed. They wouldn't admit that they liked each other though. Those two been like this since Hoshi pecked her on her cheek about a year ago.

"You look beautiful today." Hoshi said, not even looking at her.

"A-Arigato." Kerowrow managed to spit out.

"Do you want to play cops and robbers?" (A/N: aw, I used to LOVE that game when I was a little girl)

"Okay." Hoshi laughed a bit.

"Okay." They looked at each other.

"Okay…" They both laughed nervously and got up from off the couch and decided to go outside to play.

"These are for you Naruto-kun." Sakura handed him the daffodils, "I think you know what they mean. Naruto's eyes dropped and he grabbed the flowers gently.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." He said sadly.

"I am sorry for your loss." Naruto shook his head.

"It is okay." Naruto looked out the window, "Ooi, Sakura-chan, why does everyone I love die?"

The next day Kerowrow got ready for school on her own for once today. She wore her blue long sleeve shirt and a white shirt that went to the mid thigh and placed her hair in a ponytail with a blue bow holding it up.

"Kerowrow, are you ready to go to school." Kerowrow's father asked from outside her door. Kerowrow smiled.

"Hai!" she said happily and opened the door, "I am ready to go otoosan." Sasuke smiled and grabbed on to her hand and they walked down the stairs.

Kerowrow ate her breakfast and the three of them walked out to the bus stop. Taro was at the bus stop. He stuck his tongue out at her. They now are rivals since she beat him in a race at school. She stuck her tongue back.

"Kerowrow." Her mother whispered harshly at her.

"He started it." Kerowrow whined. Taro laughed a bit. The bus stopped in front of them and they both rushed to get on the bus first. Kerowrow was first. She shot around and stuck her tongue out at Taro, "Ha. I win." Taro rolled his eyes in disgust.

Kerowrow took a seat next to Hoshi and they sat in silence.

"Ohayo." Hoshi said to break the silence. They still didn't look at each other.

"Ohayo Hoshi-kun." Kerowrow said back. They then both looked at each other. Hoshi smiled warmly, making Kerowrow blush even worse.

They both got off the bus and walked into their second grade class room. Kane came up to them with Machi.

"Ke-chan, you look very pretty today." Kane said to her. He had a crush on her ever since they met but Kerowrow hasn't noticed it. She wasn't affected by the comment. But if Hoshi said it, she would blush.

"Arigato Kane-kun." Kerowrow said happily. Kane scratched the back of his head.

"Ooi, Ke-chan, do you want to marry me?" Kerowrow tilted her head. She never heard that word, 'marry'. She smiled.

"Sure." Kane hugged her happily.

"Arigato. We are now engaged." Kerowrow laughed. She never heard that word before either, "Daisuki." Kerowrow laughed again.

"Daisuki." She yelled happily to him.

Kerowrow and Hoshi took the bus again. Hoshi seemed more pissed then ever.

"You said 'daisuki' to him." Hoshi said while looking out the window angrily. Kerowrow tilted her head.

"So?" she asked. Hoshi shook his head.

"Never mind. Forget you." He said coldly. Kerowrow gasped.

"How can you say that Hoshi? What do you mean?" Hoshi glared at her.

"Piss off." The bus stopped and he got off. Kerowrow didn't know what they meant either but she waited till her stop.

Once she got off the bus, she went inside her mansion and her mother was right in front of the door.

"Hello my sweetheart, how are you today?" Sakura asked her. Kerowrow just smiled at her.

"I am fine." She answered, "Guess what okaasan?"

"What?"

"I am engaged." Sakura jumped back a bit.

"Nani?!"

**Whoa. It has almost been a year, **

**For all that can not speak Japanese: **

**Arigato: Thank you**

**Hai: Yes**

**Ohayo: Morning**

**Ooi: Hey**

**Okaasan: Mother**

**Otoosan: Father**

**Nani: What**


End file.
